


Orange Is Sus – an Among Us Horror Story

by XGarroway



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Dream, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGarroway/pseuds/XGarroway
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling when you’re like ‘I know I very literally signed up for this shit, but I did not sign up for this shit’?Well, same.‘Come join the Skeld Mission’, they said. ‘It’ll be fun!’ they said. Of course they conveniently forgot to mention the whole spaceship is in literal shambles and something, anything, is always about to blow up somewhere and yeet us all into big black Nothingness! Oh, yeah, and that little thing about the murderous alien monster too.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Orange Is Sus – an Among Us Horror Story

**Author's Note:**

> This short horror story came to my friend @shixishi in a dream. The plot is entirely a product of their imagination. Therefore I consider @shixishi not only my precious beta-reader and personal editor, but also the sole and true author of this work. Any credit that may be given to me will be for my spelling and grammar xD  
> I don’t own Among Us nor am I affiliated with it.  
> Disclaimers made, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did when they dm-d it to me :D

Have you ever had that feeling when you’re like ‘I know I very literally signed up for this shit, but I did _not_ sign up for _this_ shit’?

Well, same.

‘Come join the Skeld Mission’, they said. ‘It’ll be fun!’ they said. Of course they conveniently forgot to mention the whole spaceship is in literal shambles and something, anything, is _always_ about to blow up _somewhere_ and yeet us all into big black Nothingness! Oh, yeah, and that little thing about the murderous alien monster too. You know the one, the shape-shifter that pretends to be one of us and casually goes around killing us off one by one. Cool guy. Life of the party.

But well, I’m too busy right now to grovel in existential dread and regret every single decision I’ve ever made. This list is endless and these stupid repairs won’t do themselves. Seems a borderline decent ship wasn’t included in the budget, folks.

Long rant short, I’ve been running all around the place for hours now. Fixing some wires here, calibrating this other thingy there, getting scanned… and looking for stuff. So much stuff. I don’t know why, but almost all of my tasks today consist in finding missing stuff. Every time an item gets lost, I get this pop-up notification in my screen saying I have X time to find it. Up till now I’ve always been able to do so in time, but my heartbeat goes wild every single time that little pop-up sound beeps, because I get this, _Christ_ , this _awful_ feeling that something very, very bad will happen if I don’t.

I’m just finished shooting at asteroids when I hear the beep. I sigh, my heart rate already peaking in Pavlovian response to it, but it’s not until I raise the Tasks screen to my face that I feel my stomach drop and my blood run cold in my veins.

‘LOOK FOR MISSING ITEM – LOWER ENGINE (10 SECONDS)’

No… this can’t be-

That’s literally on the other side of the motherfucking ship! There’s no way I’m getting even half way there in time! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Cursing my own fate, I begin running like a madman across the cafeteria, the Tasks screen titillating in my hand as it counts down the seconds. I don’t come across any other crewmates on my way there, but I know that if I do I’ll just push them aside, no reasons spoken.

Come on, I know I can make it. I _have_ to make it…!

*beep*

I come to a sudden halt, right when I was passing by the cross section that leads to the reactor.

‘0 SECONDS’

My whole body freezes. I didn’t make it. I... didn’t-

*ding*

A bit slow due to the shock, I blink and raise the screen to my eyes yet again. All my other tasks are gone. They have been replaced with a short text consisting of a single sentence, but I can’t immediately make sense of it.

Until I do.

‘NOW I LOOK FOR YOU’

The screen goes off.

No…

No no no nonono _I did_ NOT _sign up for this shit_!

As my limbs catch up with my brain, my feet send me flying down the corridors in a crazed attempt to outrun the fate I’ve been dreading ever since I got in here. I go through Lower Engine without a glance, completely rejecting the prospect of stepping into Electrical at a time like this, and run straight across Storage, to find myself at a dead end, when I realize I’m alone and all the gates around me are closed.

My hair stands on end…

And the lights go off.

This is it, isn’t it…? This is how I die.

But I’m nowhere near done coming to terms with my own demise when I detect movement in the shadows. The rusty vent screeches somewhere behind me, and I feel that noise in my very bones as I turn, blindly and agonizingly slowly, to face the darkness.

I don’t move. I don’t breathe. Cold sweat covers my whole body beneath the orange space suit.

And then I see it –I can’t really make out its shape, it’s too dark. But I can _feel_ its presence. Its huge, monstrous… blood-thirsty shadow of a presence…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!”

The horrid scream that escapes my lungs then comes from a place so primitive I don’t even realize it’s my own.

Quicker than lightning, the shadow sprints towards me, and I stop feeling the floor beneath my boots as it tackles me.

I black out.

***

When I come back to my senses, the first two things that register are my awful, pulsing headache and, somehow breaking through the fog of it, the bustle of people talking.

I open my eyes, and instantly regret it. The lights are much brighter here than they were just a moment ago, which doesn’t help alleviate my headache. Moreover, the background sound of chatter and equipment being fastened feels like static in my brain.

I’m in some sort of ante-chamber full of people wearing spacesuits of different colors. I place a hand on the wall behind me and force myself to stand up.

 _Ah, right. The Skeld Mission starts today. I must have fallen asleep and happened to have a terrible nightmare_ , I think as sensation slowly tickles its way back into my body. Determined not to look like a fool in front of a room full of strangers on my first day, I shake my sleepiness off and check the fastenings on my orange suit.

At about the same time, a girl in a blue suit approaches me, helmet in hand.

“Oh, you must be the new guy!” She chirps. “Are you alright? You seem a bit out of it.”

“Ah… yeah, I’m good.” I flash a terrible attempt at a polite smile at her. “I just dozed off for a moment and uh… I think I missed the introductory speech?”

Her eyes widen, and I shrink a bit on the spot in shame.

“Don’t worry!” Blue beams all the same. “We’ll all help you out. Do you have your map and your Tasks list? They are super important.”

“Yeah, they are right…” I tap myself on the corresponding pockets, and I’m greeted with nothing itself. “Uh…”

This can’t be right. I swear they were right here…

I peek into every pocket of my suit just in case, only to find each and every one of them is empty, before sheepishly lifting my gaze back up.

“I think I lost them.” I mumble.

Silence takes over the room. I look over Blue’s shoulder and realize every single person there has their hard stare directed at me. Even Blue herself is gaping at me, something undecipherable written in her eyes.

Right when I’m about to lose it, she speaks.

“That’s not ideal… you see… we were informed that there might be…” She clearly hesitates at that point, giving my anxious brain awfully long seconds to overthink. She leans in and whispers: “an impostor among us. Someone who is here to sabotage the mission…”

“I… I swear that’s not me!” I react through the alarms going off in my head, as I remember the horrid dream I just had.

“Don’t worry, I believe you.”

Her words and the little pats she deposits on my shoulder would be more reassuring if she wasn’t eyeing me like that, but at least it seems the room around us has returned to normal, as people resume their conversations and remove their stares from me. Jesus Christ.

I’m not gifted with any more time to calm down and assess my situation, because everyone lowers their voices again. I follow them out of an instinct of self-preservation, and the gates at the front of the ante-chamber de-pressurize and slide open.

Two crewmates –probably the captains of the Mission–, in red and black suits respectively, separate themselves from the group and face the room. I can’t make out their faces through the glass of the helmets, but their postures and voices as they greet us give off this authoritarian aura. Well, Black seems a bit more chill. I’d definitely rather not cross Red though.

“That being said, we hereby proceed to begin the Skeld Mission.” Black declares, and the crew cheers.

Shit. I zoned out again. What did he even say?

People break into action as they enter the ship, some running, some chatting lively with their mates. Meanwhile I, the awkward idiot I am, stand there. That horrible feeling I had in my dream is slowly yet surely crawling its way back into me; it’s like my boots are filled with lead.

“Here, come with me.” Blue, oblivious to my reluctance, pushes me towards the entrance. Everyone has already left to explore except for Red, who stands by the threshold waiting for everyone to get inside before closing the gates.

Blue makes me come to a halt in front of him.

“Hey, Red!” She chirps. “Our new friend Orange here seems to have misplaced his map and Tasks screen. Do you mind if he tags along with you?”

“Fuck off.” Red snarls. Yep. I figured it’d go this way. “There is no way I’m having that suspicious motherfucker follow me around.”

“I’m right here…” I protest, my annoyance apparently greater than my need to shit my pants, but it’s not like anyone’s paying attention anyway.

“Hey, you’re the mission captain and this is your crewmate. It’s your responsibility to see that he does his Tasks.” Blue reprimands him. At a first glance it would seem she’s just being nice to me and helping me out, but I can sense the desperation with which she pushes me towards Red, as if every second she has to spend near me is boosting her anxiety. “I’ve got tasks in Electrical and I am _not_ taking him with me. So do your damn job.”

In spite of her gelid tone, she still flashes a wide grin at us (albeit distorted enough to look more crazed than friendly) and runs off into the depths of the ship, leaving me alone with him. He looks down at me from above –being this close, I can make out the edges of his features through the helmet, and I just know his expression is one of unease and disgust.

“Try anything funny and I’m fucking ejecting you off the ship.” He growls.

“Noted.” I reply, with unjustified arrogance.

The gates close behind us and he takes off his helmet. As expected, he was glaring at me. We begin walking together. I’m on the shorter side, so I have to strut my legs twice as fast to keep up with Red. Meanwhile, I guess from his strained movements that Red is aching to run the fuck away or, at least, put some distance between us, but actively refuses to. I understand why. If he pulls ahead of me he’ll expose his back to me, and if I truly am a murderous alien, no height difference will make him capable of outrunning me.

Not that that’s the case, but at least that’s what I think he’s thinking.

After pacing around for a while, corridors being to look… eerily familiar. There’s this foul sensation settling on me, as I suspect with every step we take that I’ve already _been_ here, even though I know that’s impossible. Red is following the map… and I can’t think of a reason why he’d want to walk me in circles other than maybe disorient me if he suddenly decides to escape.

But no… I’m pretty sure it’s our first time stepping into Shields. Then why do I feel like I’ve already-

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Oh _fuck_ no. Nonono, it can’t be.

This is literally the same Storage I saw in my dream. What the fuck… am I still dreaming?! Please tell me this is a dream… _please_ tell me this painful tug in my stomach isn’t justified-!

Slam.

The gates…

Slam.

The gates are closing one by one…

Slam.

... We’re trapped.

“What the…” Red instantly leaps away from me and turns to glare at me from a safe distance. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

“Not me…” I breathe out, my heartbeat hammering all throughout my body and making it difficult to think.

“Yeah, right! Open the gates now.”

“I…” Right when I’m about to regain my train of thought, I see the spot behind Red… and my brain wrecks.

“I don’t care if you’re some alien motherfucker. I swear I’m beating you to a pulp if you don’t open the _fucking_ gates _right now_!” He grabs me by the collar, but I don’t answer. I can’t even remove my eyes from that spot to look at him. All I can do is fight the panic-induced nausea that’s assaulting me from within. Red shakes me. “The fuck are you looking at?!”

He glances over his shoulder then.

I trip a bit on the spot when he lets me go and I steady my footing on automatic, but that barely registers through the alarms blasting in my head. Smothered by my own crazed pulse, I almost miss Red’s screaming as he sprints towards the closed gates and falls to his knees. On the very same spot where the monster from my dream attacked me, he reaches down to take Black’s upper half in his arms. The torn-suit-clad limbs dangle in his hands like dead weight. Meanwhile, Black’s legs, detached from the rest of him except for the disheveled string of his intestines, lie cold to the side in a pool of fresh blood.

I fall on all fours and throw up.

The spasms shake me as I disgorge the contents of my stomach on the metallic floor, until all that comes out is a thin, viscous stream of spit. A tingle takes over my arms and legs, and for a moment I have a hard time assessing my place in time and space. I’m still dry-heaving when Red grabs me by the collar once again, and pulls me onto my feet.

“You killed them.” He growls, his hands shaking with contained rage. I regain my focus enough to blink and frown at him. “ _You killed them_.”

“What the hell are you even saying?!” I react, pushing him off me. With the initial shock gone, all that’s left is anger. “How could it be me? I was literally with you the whole time!”

“You killed them.” He repeats all the same, his stare glassy with hollow hatred. It doesn’t seem like he’s even listening to me.

“Are you kidding me?! I was _with you, Red_!”

A de-pressurizing sound huffs in the background. I pay it no mind, too mad at Red to think much about it, until I realize the doors have opened and other crewmates are slowly flowing into the room and regarding this gruesome scene.

“You killed them.” Red condemns, and a few more stares fall on me.

No…

“You killed them.” Blue repeats, turning her accusatory finger my way.

No… it wasn’t me!

“You killed them.” Three more crewmates chant in perfect sync. The whole crew is gathered around me now, their eyes pinning me from all directions.

Please… no…

“YOU KILLED THEM.” They all say in unison. “YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED THEM. YOU KILLED THEM-”

“ _Stop!_ ” I yell over their chanting, holding my head in my hands.

Then, the lights start flickering.

“YOU KILLED THEM.”

Every time they do…

“YOU KILLED THEM.”

The chanting breaks through the pitch black darkness and assaults my senses.

“YOU KILLED THEM.”

And when the lights turn on again…

“YOU KILLED THEM.”

Somebody else is dead.

Lights up, and another dismembered body appears in my field of vision. Lights down and those three words echo all around me.

“You killed them.”

The voices die down a bit every time, together with their owners, but the growing flashes of red staining the whole room are even worse…

The lights turn off.

“You killed them.” Says a single voice, and it stops for good.

When the lights turn back on (and stay on), the floor is completely covered in bloody corpses, and guts from several people splatter the walls. Not everyone is dead though. Blue and Red are still standing, their figures a rather surrealist image amongst the sea of bodies, but they are not pointing at me.

They are sobbing; messy and helpless.

I can’t feel my face, but for my vision to be this blurry, I must be crying too.

When the lights flicker again, no words are spoken through the dark. They are both, however, very dead by the time they turn back on.

And I’m left alone, in silence, and surrounded by death.

What…

What the _fuck_ …

That’s the only thought I’m able to muster. I can’t even move. All I can do is tilt my head down, my eyes helplessly glued to the corpses by my feet. The blood has pooled up so bad it’s making my shoes soppy. The smell of fresh carnage is sickening.

I don’t know how much time I spend there, frozen.

“I…” My voice doesn’t sound like my own when it finally pours from my slack mouth unprompted. “I have to get out of here…”

Right. I can’t stay here. I can’t handle one more second of this.

I raise my foot to take a step, and it produces a disgusting wet sound as it de-sticks from the dirty floor. I make a conscious effort to filter it out of my perception, and put my foot down in front of me.

But right then, the lights turn off.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” I curse hoarsely at the darkness. That’s it. I’ve snapped. My whole body shakes and I might as well have a goddamn breakdown right here and now-

*ding*

…

That… sound…

I look down, and see a single twinkling light, emerging from the hem of my thigh pocket. I watch it gleam in the darkness, dumbfounded and with silent tears running down my face.

Slowly… I reach into it. It’s very cold and my stiff fingers shake. From its insides… I pull out my Tasks screen, newly materialized in this reality. The notification LED is the source of the beaming light –which shakes in the black as a consequence of my unsteady pulse.

I don’t want to unlock it.

I definitely _do not want to see it_. I don’t want _anything_ to do with this anymore.

…

Fuck.

I unlock it.

The screen comes alive, and a single task appears in it.

‘TURN AROUND’

“… W-What…?”

As if in response to my confusion, the lights hesitantly turn back on.

I… think we’re already well past that point in the scary movie when you yell at the TV, hoping that the stupid main character will hear you and not do what will obviously lead to their inevitable death. At least I know I’m already beyond any capacity to muster a single sensible thought.

Maybe that’s the reason why I do as the screen says. Or maybe I haven’t realized I’m already craving to die just to get this nightmare over with.

Either way, here I am.

But… this…

I was expecting to come face to face with the monster, but I’m left yet again standing there, frozen, my brain rendered useless as I struggle to understand what my eyes clearly see. And that is, myself. _My_ dead, eviscerated body, lying on the floor where Black’s corpse was supposed to be.

Not only that. All the other bodies –the blood on the walls, the entrails, all of it– have vanished. It’s just me, standing alone in the middle of Storage, observing the static crime scene from which I am the sole protagonist.

For what seems the hundredth time today, the lights hesitate.

*ding*

A pop-up takes over my screen, But this time I don’t have the energy to feel nervous as I raise it to my face to read, again, the most terrible five words I could ever think of.

‘NOW I LOOK FOR YOU’

The rusty vent screeches and the monster oozes from its insides, like blood from a wound, only this time the lights are on, exposing his shape to my sight. And, while I feel nothing but regret, I can’t take my eyes off of it.

It’s huge. Crooked. Its limbs disproportionate and slimy. There are fucktons of teeth where no mouths should be. It’s so tall its head presses against the ceiling, and it has no discernible face.

A single blade-sharp tentacle emerges from the place where its eyes should be, its rigidity languidly shifting from a tongue-like appendix licking the air to form a pretend-harpoon the monster then aims right at me.

And it’s only pure, undiluted _horror_ being shot straight into my bloodstream that brings me back to reality and sets me off like fucking fireworks.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

I run like I never have before in my entire life, as I feel my last bewildered excuse of a thought spiraling down into insanity like everything else. But no matter how fast I run, I can’t escape it. Every time I take a step, every time the floor receives the heel of my boot with a muffled impact, the lights flicker and the room mutates around me. I can’t even tell what’s real and what is not as a hundred rooms, more rooms than could possibly exist in the Skeld ship, flash before my eyes.

And in every split second of light before I take another step and the image changes, the silhouette of the monster appears, somewhere new within my field of vision every time.

Sometimes behind some clutter. Sometimes to the side. Sometimes right in front of me. But even though its location changes faster than my heartbeat, one thing remains the same.

It’s getting closer.

It almost blocks my whole vision… when I take my last step.

A sensation like falling down and landing hard on my back startles me, and I open my eyes.

… what… the _fuck_ …

That ceiling… I recognize that lamp.

I’m in my room.

Startled, I force myself to sit up and look around. Yeah… this is definitely my room. Then… was I just dreaming?

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” I groan, and bury my face in the nearest pillow.

I force my breathing to slow down as memories quickly flow back into my head. I stayed up until way too late last night playing Among Us with friends. I think it was about… 5 in the morning when someone suggested to call it a night?

Jeesh, I feel like crap. I’m severely dehydrated too.

What the actual fuck was that nightmare just now… I really should refrain from gaming for so long from now on-

But…

I’m not even done formulating that thought when-

A cold

Slimy

Rough tentacle curls around my shoulders in the dark.

.

.

.

**FOUND YOU**


End file.
